Un amor irreal
by Nohaalivelovelaugh
Summary: Y es ahí justo en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez, y que por mucho que te esfuerces, ya nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo
1. El primer dia de conocernos

El primer dia de conocernos

Erase una vez una chica llamada Sakura Haruno,la cual estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoria de edad.  
Ella era una ni a con la vida facil,vivia en una "casi" mansion, junto a sus padres y su hermana peque a Hinata

Era un dia soleado, digno de un dia de primavera, la ojijade se levanto con una gran sonrisa en lo labios, no sabia por que pero tenia la sensacion de que algo inesperado le cambiaria la vida

*Un chico a lo mejor*-penso mirandose al espejo

Que te miras hermanita?

No, nada- se sobresalto Sakura al oir la voz de su hermana

Ya, por eso estas con esa sonrisa,no? Venga Sakurita que nos conocemos

Anda calla ya- dijo pegandole en el culo a Hinata- Vamos, que llegamos tarde y no tengo muchas ganas, que mi selectividad esta a la vuelta de la esquina

Vamos ni as- dijo la madre dandoles a cada una dinero para el almuerzo

Mas tarde en el coche, Sakura se asoma por la ventana nerviosa por el trafico, pero no se da cuenta que desde una moto, un chico, guapiisimo, la mira sin perderse detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos

Fea- dice el

Ella mira estupefacta por tal rostro de aquel chico que le ha llamado FEA? LA HA LLAMADO FEA?

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y le saca el dedo corazon al mismo tiempo que se mete en el coche

Ese es el comienzo de una nueva historia

La fiesta

Inoooo..Como estas amiga del alma?- dijo Sakura entusiasmada de ver a su amiga  
Hey loca..Bien y tu?  
Bien, pero no sabes lo que me paso el otro dia con Gaara?- dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco  
No, fijate que si no me lo dices no lo se  
Te lo cuento o no te lo cuento?  
Vaaa cuentamelo pesada, pero una cosa mañana hay una fiesta organizada por Karin, te vienes?  
Claro, me encantaria ir, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesito desconectar un poco, bueno te cuento  
Venga- dijo Ino sentandose al lado de su amiga  
Ayer estabamos en el cine viendo una peli, bastante coñazo, y puso su mano en mi pierna y empezo a subir, yo intente quitarsela pero el no quiso  
Y entonces que hicistes?- pregunto intrigada  
Sacrifique mi helado  
Y ahi se desato una risa entre las dos, hasta que sono el timbre anunciando la llegada de las clases, su tiempo de diversion habia finalizado

Mierda, no he hecho los deberes de latin- dijo Ino llevandose las manos a la cara  
No te preocupes, yo te los dejo  
Ais, gracias, eres la mejor- dijo Ino dandole un beso el la mejilla a su amiga

Mas tarde, en casa  
Como estoy?- dijo Hinata sobresaltando a su hermana  
Porque te has arreglado asi?- dijo la pelirosa mirandola de arriba a abajo  
Tengo que arreglarme, esta tarde viene Naruto  
Ah, entiendo- dijo antes de entrar al aseo- Por cierto estas muy guapa  
Oye te va a recoger Gaara?- dijo la hermana retocandose  
No, hemos roto  
Ah es verdad, me lo dijo Ino  
Y que hace esa chismosa hablando de mi vida pribada?- dijo mientras se volvia a asomar al dormitorio de su hermana  
No sera tan pribada si lo sabe todo el instituto  
Tambien es verdad, ya hablare yo con ella, bueno voy a arreglarme  
Ok- dijo la Hinata mientras se sentaba en el sofa de su habitacion- *Hoy sera el dia, hoy le dira a Naruto lo que siente por el*- penso mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Unos minutos mas tarde  
Y yo? Como estoy?- dijo la ojijade apareciendo por la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana  
Llevaba un vesito ni muy corto ni muy largo adornado con pequeños lacitos, el pelo suelto, liso, con unos mini-ricitos en las puntas, y unos zapatos de tacon preciosos regalados por Gaara por su aniversario de 1 mes  
PRE-CIO-SA- dijo la hermana asombrada  
Venga, vamos a la fiesta que, seguro que no quieres llegar tarde 


	2. La fiesta

El primer dia de conocernos

Erase una vez una chica llamada Sakura Haruno,la cual estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoria de edad.  
Ella era una ni a con la vida facil,vivia en una "casi" mansion, junto a sus padres y su hermana peque a Hinata

Era un dia soleado, digno de un dia de primavera, la ojijade se levanto con una gran sonrisa en lo labios, no sabia por que pero tenia la sensacion de que algo inesperado le cambiaria la vida

*Un chico a lo mejor*-penso mirandose al espejo

Que te miras hermanita?

No, nada- se sobresalto Sakura al oir la voz de su hermana

Ya, por eso estas con esa sonrisa,no? Venga Sakurita que nos conocemos

Anda calla ya- dijo pegandole en el culo a Hinata- Vamos, que llegamos tarde y no tengo muchas ganas, que mi selectividad esta a la vuelta de la esquina

Vamos ni as- dijo la madre dandoles a cada una dinero para el almuerzo

Mas tarde en el coche, Sakura se asoma por la ventana nerviosa por el trafico, pero no se da cuenta que desde una moto, un chico, guapiisimo, la mira sin perderse detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos

Fea- dice el

Ella mira estupefacta por tal rostro de aquel chico que le ha llamado FEA? LA HA LLAMADO FEA?

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y le saca el dedo corazon al mismo tiempo que se mete en el coche

Ese es el comienzo de una nueva historia

La fiesta

Inoooo..Como estas amiga del alma?- dijo Sakura entusiasmada de ver a su amiga  
Hey loca..Bien y tu?  
Bien, pero no sabes lo que me paso el otro dia con Gaara?- dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco  
No, fijate que si no me lo dices no lo se  
Te lo cuento o no te lo cuento?  
Vaaa cuentamelo pesada, pero una cosa mañana hay una fiesta organizada por Karin, te vienes?  
Claro, me encantaria ir, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesito desconectar un poco, bueno te cuento  
Venga- dijo Ino sentandose al lado de su amiga  
Ayer estabamos en el cine viendo una peli, bastante coñazo, y puso su mano en mi pierna y empezo a subir, yo intente quitarsela pero el no quiso  
Y entonces que hicistes?- pregunto intrigada  
Sacrifique mi helado  
Y ahi se desato una risa entre las dos, hasta que sono el timbre anunciando la llegada de las clases, su tiempo de diversion habia finalizado

Mierda, no he hecho los deberes de latin- dijo Ino llevandose las manos a la cara  
No te preocupes, yo te los dejo  
Ais, gracias, eres la mejor- dijo Ino dandole un beso el la mejilla a su amiga

Mas tarde, en casa  
Como estoy?- dijo Hinata sobresaltando a su hermana  
Porque te has arreglado asi?- dijo la pelirosa mirandola de arriba a abajo  
Tengo que arreglarme, esta tarde viene Naruto  
Ah, entiendo- dijo antes de entrar al aseo- Por cierto estas muy guapa  
Oye te va a recoger Gaara?- dijo la hermana retocandose  
No, hemos roto  
Ah es verdad, me lo dijo Ino  
Y que hace esa chismosa hablando de mi vida pribada?- dijo mientras se volvia a asomar al dormitorio de su hermana  
No sera tan pribada si lo sabe todo el instituto  
Tambien es verdad, ya hablare yo con ella, bueno voy a arreglarme  
Ok- dijo la Hinata mientras se sentaba en el sofa de su habitacion- *Hoy sera el dia, hoy le dira a Naruto lo que siente por el*- penso mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Unos minutos mas tarde  
Y yo? Como estoy?- dijo la ojijade apareciendo por la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana  
Llevaba un vesito ni muy corto ni muy largo adornado con pequeños lacitos, el pelo suelto, liso, con unos mini-ricitos en las puntas, y unos zapatos de tacon preciosos regalados por Gaara por su aniversario de 1 mes  
PRE-CIO-SA- dijo la hermana asombrada  
Venga, vamos a la fiesta que, seguro que no quieres llegar tarde 


	3. Recuerdos de una mañana

Poco depues llegaron, habia un muy buen ambiente

Habia chicos y chicas de diferentes clases, cursos incluso de colegios, pero todos conocian a Karin

Hola Sakura, uyys que guapa vas- dijo Ino mirandola de arriba a abajo mientras le daba una vuelta

Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal cerda

Frentona- dijo Ino cruzandose de brazos haciendo ver que estaba enfadada

Ambas estallaron en una carcajada, al ver que Ino no aguantaba el enfado, y fueron a por bebidas

Naruto tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa

De acuerdo vamos- dicho esto desaparecieron por el pasillo

Riiiiiing riiiiing

Karin, tu hermano esta al megafono- dijo Ten ten

Pero, si yo no tengo ningun hermano- dijo ella sin entender

En la terraza esta Sakura mirando las estrellas mientras Gaara se acerca por detras

Que guapa estas esta noche

Solo esta noche?

Siempre- dijo Gaara que acto seguido la beso delicadamente mientras ella se dejaba hacer

Karin se acerco a la puerta para abrirla

Quien se supone que es mi hermano?

Yo- dijo Shikamaru

Y yo- dijo Kankuro

Y yo- dijo Deidara

Todos entraron, empezando a hacer jaleo

Y entonces uno de los que acababan de entrar vio un rostro conocido

Pero quien era? Le sonaba pero no caia Ah si ya se acorbada era la chica que habia visto esa misma ma ana cuando habia tanto trafico, pero un momento, estaba con alguien, Quien era ese sujeto? La sangre le ardio de un momento a otro Pero por que se ponia asi si no conocia de nada a esa chica?

Quieres algo de beber?- pregunto Gaara a Sakura

No estaria nada mal- le dijo sonriendo

Que quieres de beber?

A mi me gustaria una coca-cola, gracias- dijo el chico al que Sakura vio esa misma ma ana

Sakura, que quieres?

Ya te lo que dicho, una coca-cola- volvio a decir ese impresentable

Tu acaso eres Sakura?- le dijo Gaara empezando a ponerse nervioso

No te preocupes Gaara, yo se la pongo- dicho esto empezo a llenar un vaso de coca-cola y se lo dio

Gracias- antes de cogerlo la pellirosa se lo tiro a la cara

Uyyy no deverias haber hecho eso

Ah, si no, que me aras?- dijo Sakura desafiante

Enserio lo quieres saber?- Ella asintio, y a esto el chico se la llevo hacia el ba o


	4. Extraña sensacion

Sueltame, sueltame, SUELTAME- decia la ojijade pegandole en el hombro

El joven la tiro a la ba era y ahi empezo a ba arla

Joder, esta fria- dijo ella quejandose

Ante esto el chico giro el grifo y lo puso en agua caliente

Quema, quema, QUEMA- dijo gritando

Ey tio, nos tenemos que ir han llamado a la poli- le dijo uno de los amigos a el

Espero que nos veamos pronto- le dijo el a ella

La chica le tiro el jabon en la cara- Baale a la proxima tambien con jabon- le dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa

Sasuke, vamos- le dijo el amigo

Asta luego preciosa- dicho esto el pelinegro se fue

Mas tarde. en el coche de Gaara

Por que no me fuistes a buscar?- le dijo ella con el cabello aun mojado

Fui a llamar a la policia

Ah, asi que fuistes tu

Te sorprende?

Un poco- le dijo sonriendo- Quien eran esos tipos?

Unos macarras supongo, pero tranquila tarde o temprano los cojeran y los meteran en la carcel

Bueno es saberlo

De repente unas motos aparecieron dejando todo el coche rodeado de ellas

Sakura lo vio, otra vez, vio a ese engreido, no sabia porque pero cada vez que lo veia tenia una extra a sensacion, pero no sabia como denominarla

Las motos empezaron a hacer rozes, golpes, y abolladuras al coche

Parad joder- grito Sakura asustada

Rapidamente Gaara aparco el coche para hacer frente a esos cabrones

Estaros ya quietos

O si no que?- dijo Shikamaru retandolo

Asi que vais de chulitos?- pregunto el levantando una ceja

Si, algun problema? Tu que vas, de ni o pijo?- dijo Sai y ante esto todos rieron

Seras imbecil- y ahi empezo una pelea, Sakura salio del coche para ayudarle, pero no consigio nada, salvo una buena torta

Un coche se paro ante tal escena

Parad, estaros quitetos o llamaremos a la policia- dijo el hombre intentando separar a Sasuke de Gaara y sin querer el oji-negro le dio una tremenda bofetada y la sangre le empezo a caer por la nariz

Ahhh, vamos cari o- le dijo la mujer agarrandole del brazo- pagareis por esto imbeciles

El coche se marcho rapidamente mientras Gaara se subia a su coche dejando a Sakura con ellos

Chicos, segirle- dijo Sasuke

No- grito Sakura ya demasiado tarde

Uyyys si tu novio te dejo sola

No me ha dejado sola, ahora vendra

Si claro, como va a venir si no va a poder ni conducir?

Eres un imbecil, un cerdo, un creido, un capullo

Y ahora quien te va a llevar?- le dijo el sonriendo

Tu porsupuesto que no, me voy andando

Pues suerte, porque de aqui a la ciudad hay por lo menos unos cuantos kilometros

Me las apa are

Seguro?- le dijo poniendo la moto delante suya

Pues claro ya soy mayorcita, y anda quitate de en medio, dejame pasar

A sus ordenes- le dijo apartandose

Gracias- dijo ella sarcastica

Hey guapa te quieres subir- dijo de pronto un macarra subido en una moto, con tatuajes y pearcings por todas partes

No, no quiere, sube Sakura- dijo el al no gustarle para nada lo que pretendia ese tipo

Ella subio detras de el y lo abrazo por la cintura sintiendo sus musculos contrayendose conforme el respiraba 


	5. Sasuke Uchiha

Un poco mas tarde, cerca de la casa de ella

Sakura, vas a bajar ya o te quedas ahi toda la noche?

No, no ya bajo - dijo ella bajandose- Mierda, mierda... mi madre viene

Y?- dijo el sin entender

Que tenia que cuidar a mi hermana

Hablando de la reina de roma...- dijo el, Sakura se volvio y vio a su hermana con Naruto

Sakura, que haces con este tipo, y porque tu hermana no iba contigo?- dijo la madre cruzandose de brazos

Mama, perdona

Ah, hola mama- dijo Hinata sin darse cuenta de lo caliente que estaba la situacion

Y tu donde te habias metido?- pregunto la madre cabreada

Eh...yo...pues estaba con Naruto- dijo se alando al rubio

Y tu Sakura, creia que te habia dicho que te hicieras cargo de tu hermana?

Creias bien mama, perdona pero ...

Y que haces con la ropa mojada- dijo la madre no dejandole terminar- anda entrad enseguida al coche antes de que os pegue un tortazo a cada una

Adios Sakura, dame dos besos no?

Que te den- dijo ella metiendose en el coche, despues de que se subiera la hermana

Y bien?- le pregunto Hinata

Y bien que?

De que conoces a Sasuke?

Saske?...

Si, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico ese con el que ibas el de la moto

Si si bale ya te pille

Sasuke - penso ella - bueno al menos ya se como se llama 


	6. Camomilla

Hola :)  
Bueno solo queria decirles que mil gracias por leer la historia y que espero que os guste Ah y otra cosa la historia, tanto para los que ya les suene como a los que no, esta ideada de la pelicula, libro, obra...tres metros sobre el cielo de Federico Moccia, la pelicula en Italiano esta en seriesyonkis, ares, youtube... pero la peli en espa ol protagonizada por el bueniisiisimo Mario Casas (L), mi amor platonico, aun esta en los cines, asi que no creo que la encuentren en espa ol aun Bueno muchisimos besos espero que os guste

Bye :D

Capitulo 6

Camomilla

Sakura tenemos que hablar - dijo la madre de ella

Dime mama - dijo sentandose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

Ayer, el engreido con el que ibas, le da o gravemente la nariz a nuestro vecino - dijo la madre, ante esto Sakura palidecio - Necesitamos que nos des su nombre para poder denunciarle

Pero mama, el no lo hizo a proposito

Me da igual, pero nos han pedido ayuda y hay que darla, tu sabes que entan pensando en tambien denuiarte a ti por estar ahi, he tenido que suplicarles para que no lo hicieran y han razonado pero a cambio tenemos que decirle como se llama, nos lo diras?

Lo siento mama, no me acuerdo de su nombre

Sakura, porfavor es muy importante que nos lo digas

Hinata lo sabe, ella me lo dijo - dijo se alando a su hermana

Hinata, tu sabes como se llama el chico con el que iba ayer tu hermana - dijo la madre volteandose a verla

Si, pero no dire nada - dijo cruzandose de brazos

Porfavor hija, ya os he dicho que es de vital importancia decirlo

Yo no dire nada, si quieres se lo digo a Sakura y ella ya que te lo diga si quiere destaparlo

Dicho esto la hermana le dijo su nombre a ella y enseguida se sobresalto diciendo el nombre

Sasuke Uchiha mama

Gracias Sakura, parece que tu si queres colaborar, no como tu hermana

Al dia siguiente en el instituto

Hola Ino - dijo un poco desaimada

Heys, y esa cara de pocos amigos?

Nada, tonterias mias

Ah bueno pues si no es nada te puedo contar una cosa no?

Claro, adelante, sueltalo

Tengo novio - dijo entusiasmada

Si? - dijo boquiabierta

Si, y a que no sabes quien es?

No, no se va dime

Te acuerdas de lo que paso el otro dia en casa de Karin

Si, por desgracia

Desgracia?, bueno para mi no

Bueno pues...estaba robando en los bolsos cuando de repente yo entre estuvimos hablando y pues me invito a cenar

Ah, ahora ya entiendo porque no aparecias y porque me faltaban 50 euros

Si, jeje

Bueno y pues va a venir dentro de un rato con su amigo, a lo mejor lo conoces se llama Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha, estas de co a no? - dijo con el rostro totalmente palido

No, no estoy en broma es uno de sus mejores amigos

La ostia - dijo poniendo las manos en su cara

Que te pasa loca? No me digas que te gusta?

No, no no no no no, claro que no me gusta

Segura? Mira que nos conocemos

Que si le es, esque tuve un "encuentro" con el, solo eso - dijo restandole importancia

Que tuvisteis que? - dijo asombrada

No, nada

Sakura Haruno, ahora mismito me dices lo que paso

Nooo, cerda, no

Venga dime - en ese instante aparecieron Shikamaru Nara y Sasuke Uchiha

Holaaa - entusiasmada Ino

Hola cari o - dijo Shikamaru

Hey, pero si es la famosa Sakura, que te ha dicho tu madre?

IMBECIL

Uy,uy,uy - aqui noto tensiones

Calla puerca

Y eso Uchiha no sabia que tubieras una fan - dijo el acompa ante de Ino

Y no la tiene - dijo la ojijade cabreada

Si, seguro - dijo el con chuleria

Uyyyssss - dijo ella frunciendo el ce o y cruzandose de brazos

Bueno, venga va, nos vamos? - dijo Ino cambiando de tema

Yo con este no me voy - dijo la pelirosa

Bueno no es lo que pensabas el otro dia, cuando nos pillo tu madre - dijo aun con chuleria

Mira, por eso mismo, por que nos pillo mi madre

Si, claro

Al decir esto ella resoplo, ya cansada de el

Bueno nosotros nos vamos - dijo Shikamaru al ver que la situacion se prolongaba

Si, venga - dijo Ino

No, no no, puerca por tu vida, no me dejes con a solas con este

Y dale, no me digas este que estoy aqui

Me la pela

Vamonos Shikamaru, que estos dos necesitan estar solos

Dicho esto se subieron a la moto y arrancaron

No, cerda, me las pagaras - dijo ella levantando el pu o

Otra vez nos quedamos solos - dijo con una pizca de picardia

Dios, me pones de los nervios

Te pongo de los nervios eh?

Ais, que te den

tsk...Dame tu - dijo otra vez chuleandose

Una mierda - dijo ella bastante enfadada

Dos - dijo el acercandose a ella

Tres - dijo ella acercandose aun mas

De repente, justo cuando se mataban con la mirada sono el bip del telefono de Sakura, era de Ino

* Sakuritaaaaa, no me mates porfa, bueno espero no haber interrumpido nada, ejem ejem, bueno oye te queria pedir un favor, podrias decirle a mi madre que si puedo quedarme a tu casa a dormir, esque este de aca me dijo que si puedo ir con el a una carrera de motos, y me ha dicho que era a las 12 de la noche, y pues necesito tu ayuda, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te quiero mucho frentona, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo (;*

Yo, la mato - dijo ella cerrando el mobil

A quien? - dijo el acercandose nuevamente a ella ya que antes se habian separado

A nadie que te interese - dicho esto se giro y se fue para su casa, a el le pillo un poco desprevenido pero en seguida, ya estaba detras suya y delante

No quieres que te lleve? - dijo Sasuke con una voz que la hizo , de nuevo, tener un peque o cosquilleo

No - dijo secamente

En serio Sa-ku-ra? - dijo con esa maldita voz

Si, ahora me puedes dejar pasar...

Hmp pasa - dijo apartandose - Tu te lo pierdes

Si, claro - dijo marchandose

Al llegar a casa se acosto un rato en su cama, hasta que se percato de que tenia que llamar a la madre de su amiga. Cogio el mobil y marco el telefono, al tercer bip contesto una voz femenina gastada por los a os

Diga? - dijo la madre

Si, hola, soy Sakura, la amiga de Ino - dijo ella mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer

Ah, si dime

Pues que nos gustaria invitar a Ino a casa a dormir, pero me gustaria saber si usted la deja - dijo abriendo la nevera

Claro - contesto la madre

Co is que poco ha cosatado - penso Sakura pero de nuevo la voz de la madre de su amiga la aturdio de sus pensamientos

Podria hablar con tu madre?

NO - dijo Sakura atragantandose con su coca-cola - digo, no puede ser porque mi madre se esta duchando - mintio ella

Ah bale bueno espero que Ino no cause molestia

Para nada la cerda, digo Ino, no causa ninguna

Ok, bueno cuidense todos, bye

Hasta luego - despues de eso colgo y volvio a marcar un numero de telefono

Si? - dijo Ino cogiendo el mobil

Todo listo, tu madre te deja quedarte a dormir

Tomaaaa! - dijo entusiasmada - Gracias Sakurita eres la mejor

Si, si gracias, ah oye no tardes mucho en venir

Ok, aiis gracias otra vez - dicho esto colgo

Con quien hablabas hermanita - dijo Hinara asomandose por la puerta

Pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo

Pensabas bien, pero como veras ya se me ha pasado - dijo entrando en la cocina

Me alegro, estaba hablando con la madre de Ino - dijo levantandose de la silla - se queda a dormir

Mama lo sabe?

No, porfavor no se lo digas, ella no llegara a casa hasta muy tarde, mas de las 12, mama no se enterara

OOOkey, mama no se entera, pero donde se va que no llega a casa hasta tan tarde?

Se va a las carreras de motos esas

VA A HACER DE CAMOMILLA? NO ME JODAS...! - dijo abriendo los ojos como platos


	7. Carreras de motos

Si...y que? - dijo su ella sin entender

Tu sabes lo que es eso? - cuesiono la hermana, pero al ver un negacion por parte de la ojijade le explico - Mira esta en el viejo parking de coches, en ese que no va nadie, pues mira ahi hay un monton de lapidas de gente que ha muerto con esas carreras, y bueno es: el chico conduze y la chica se sienta, a espaldas, detras de el y se agarran con un cinturon, y bueno pues hay un/una arbrito/a que decide lo que hay que hacer, y bueno quien llege a la meta sin un rasgu o y habiendo hecho lo que decia el arbrito gana

Joder, que yuyu con lo de las lapidas - dijo ella horrorizada

Mejor eso que el bbc..

El bb..que?

El bbc, bum-bum-car, eso si que no lo conoceras

Mmmm, mejor, espero que no le pase nada..

Oye, que te pasa a ti con Sasuke?, que hay entre vosotros?

No te conte ya?..

No - dijo la hermana expextante

Okey, pues te cuento, mira el otro dia lo vi cuando estabamos en el coche, y mas tarde lo vi en la fiesta...y creo que no hay nada mas..

Nada mas?

No - dijo la ojijade secamente

Pero...a ti...vamos si te gusta...?

Gustarme a mi? Ni de co a! - dijo ella sobresaltandose - No, no a mi no me gusta

Si, claro - dijo la hermana alzando las cejas

Como que si claro?

Que a ti ese chiquillo te gusta, que lo se yo, que por algo soy tu hermana...

Anda tira, no seas tan... - se vio interrumpida por el mobil

Si? - dijo Sakura cogiendolo

Hola, soy la madre de Ino, que te llamaba para que le recuerdes que ma ana a las 11 tiene medico

De acuerdo, yo se lo digo

Ok, lo haria yo pero tiene el mobil apagado

Bale, dejelo en mis manos, hasta luego se ora Yamanaka

Colgo, y rapidamente marco el numero de su amiga. Un, dos, tres bips...y la tipica voz "El numero al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura por favor deje su mensaje despues de oir la se al...Bip"

Mierda - dijo ella cuando hubo colgado y guardado el telefono

Que pasa? - Pregunto Hinata desconcertada

Necesito que me hagas un favor - dijo la ojijde encaminandose hacia su guardaropa - Necesito que le digas a mama que he salido con Ino a dar una vuelta - dijo mientras cogia su chaqueta y su pa uelo los dos de color celeste - Y que no volvere muy tarde - dijo mientras se ponia bien lo que acababa de coger y se ponia un delicado maquillaje y se giraba para quedar en frente de su hermana - Lo aras?

Vas a salir entonces - pregunto Hinata y Sakura asintio - Vas a las carreras de motos - ella asintio nuevamente - Que fuerte, jeje vale no digo nada - dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta

Ni siquiera a tus amigos eh - dijo abriendo la puerta

Si, hermanita tranquila, corre ve - dijo mientras veia a su hermana alejarse - haaa, un segundo dijo amigos no amigas... - penso mientras cogia el mobil y marcaba un telefono de una de sus amigas - Sientate, adivina donde se fue mi hermana?...

Poco despues unos kilometros mas alla

Motos, personas, personas llorando y sollozando por a perdida de algun amigo o familiar, voces de arbritos se alando lo que hay que hacer, y mas personas, gente que se le cruza por enmedio y luego silencio tan solo, de nuevo, motos.

Hey, frentona - dijo Ino alzado el brazo - Y eso que estas aqui

Hola, cerda, nada que tu madre dice que te recuerde que ma ana tienes medico a las 11

Ok, gracias, te quedas?

No, no que va, me voy a mi casa, despues, si puedes entra por la ventana que si no mis padres te van a escuchar - dijo apunto de marcharse

Hey, que haces aqui - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que ella conocia bastante bien - no me digas que viniste a verme? - dijo el pelinegro tan creido como siempre

No, mi vida, no eres el centro del mundo - dijo volviendose hacia el

No, a lo mejor del mundo no?, pero, y de tu mundo? - dijo el acercandose a ella - No me digas que no piensas en mi Sa-ku-ra?

Auuugghhhh, maldita voz - penso ella para despues decirle - pues no bonito no eres el centro del mundo ni el de mi mundo ni siquiera pienso en ti

Estas segura, Sakurita - dijo acercandose mas a ella, ella asintio

Si, es mas te he denunciado - dijo ella tranquilamente

Como que le has denunciado? - aparecio Shikamaru de la nada - Tu eres tonta o que? - dijo empujandola levemente de los hombros - Tu sabes que ya tiene problemas con la ley, que por eso ya le pueden mandar al truyo?

Hey, ya Shikamaru, dejala, no pasa nada - dijo el apartandolo - Ademas, no creo que para entonces me denuncie no?

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon...por el retrasoooooo!

No, me mateis porfaaaaa xD

Prometo actualizar mas seguido, ah el otro fic estoy a punto de terminar el cap solo me queda pasarlo al ordenador

De nuevo mil disculpassss

Bueno espero que os guste el proximo cap

Osquiieroooo!

Besoos :) 


	8. Denuncias

_#Denuncias#_

-Claro que te denunciare- dijo ella enfrentandose a el

-Ya te he dicho que no creo- dijo el azabache antes de darse la vuelta, no sin antes arrebatarle el pañuelo que llevaba consigo

-Eh, devuelmelo- le grito ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Sakura, que haras? – pregunto Ino quien estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su novia

-Que dices que se hace en estas carreras?-cuestiono la ojijade con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Sakura, no, tu sabes que es muy peligroso- dijo la rubia preocupada

-Me da igual- dijo acercándose a ella- Me das tu cinturón?- dijo mientras alargaba el brazo

-Ay, ten Pero ten cuidado bale- dijo dándosela, ella enseguida se lo puso-

-Frentona, sabes que en cuanto eligen, no puedes echarte para atrás verdad?

-Si, gracias, lo se

-Sakura, no sabia que ibas a concursar-dijo el que le acababa de quitar su pa;uelo

-Ni yo que fueras tan imbécil, mila todos nos llevamos sorpresas

-Hey, Sasuke, me llevas?-dijo una chica, que mas bien parecía una puta, con sus gafitas, su faldita, su supermega …augh, a Sakura le hirvió la sangre en ese mismo momento, pero un momento, a ella que coño le importaba?

-Buena suerte Sakurita- dijo el azabache sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella no entendió muy bien, pero al rato compredio, tenia a su lado un motorista dispuesto a llevarla

-Subes?-dijo un rubio moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, ella subió y se fueron directos a donde estaban las demás motos

-Suerte!- escucho ella, en respuesta alzo el dedo gordo

Motos corrian, de un lado para otro, unas se chocaban, ruedas chirriaban, gente dolorida yacia caída en el suelo. Ya faltaba poco para la meta, tres, dos, uno.

-Y EL GANADOR ES: SASUKE UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Tia, como mola, deberías probarlo- dijo la ojijade un tanto mareada mientras se bajaba del auto con ayuda de su amiga

-Si, me alegra saber que no estes muerta-dijo la rubia sonriendo, dicho esto, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, hasta que el sonido de las sirenas les hizo apartarse

-La policía, la policía, correr- gritaban unos y otros

-Corre sube!- le dijo el pelinegro

-Tapa la matricula- dijo alterado

-Joder, no puedo-dijo la ojijade intentando taparlo

-Ni para eso sirves Sakura?-dijo doblando la esquina

-Ibecil- siguieron corriendo hasta que el le dijo:

-Baja ahí, yo vuelvo enseguida-dijo antes de dejarla en el suelo y volver a marcharse

Sakura se metió donde el azabache le dijo, por desgracia, había estiércol

-Oh, mierda- maldijo ella

Unos minutos después, apareció el chico

-Sakura, Sakura- dijo el pelinegro en voz baja

-Estoy aquí- dijo ella que se hayaba detrás de un muro

-A que esperas? Sal!

-Esque no quiero salir

-Sakura, o sales o me voy

-No, no bale, ya salgo- dijo ella mientras salía

-De que estas manchada? Eso es….barro?

-No, por desgracia es estiércol - dijo ella acercándose

-Donde vas?, te crees que voy a dejar que te subas a mi moto asi?

-Joder, imbécil

-Ten, ponte esto- dijo el dándole su chaqueta- Vete ahí y cambiate

Ella la cogió y se fue hacia donde el decía

-No mires- le advirtió ella

-Como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer

-Gilipollas- dijo antes de desnudarse y ponerse la chaqueta de el

El pelinegro por su parte vio, observo, cada milímetro del cuerpo de ella, ignorando totalmente su advertencia

Cuando ella hubo terminado, se subió a la moto de el y se dirigieron a la casa de ella

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta- dijo el azabache moviéndola lentamente

-Si que?

-Ya hemos llegado- dicho esto ella se bajo y comenzó a andar hasta que una mano agarro su muñeca y la atrajo hacia si

-Has sido muy buena camomilla, me denunciaras-ella asintió-Enserio?- dijo el azabache antes de acercarse al cuello de ella y comenzar a besarlo- enserio?-susurro contra la piel de su cuello-siguio subiendo y subiendo, ella ya tenia los labios medio abiertos dispuesta a besarle, pero..

-Hay, Sakura, Sakura, dices que me vas a denunciar, que soy un imbécil, un gilipollas,…pero igualmente me dejarías besarte

-Eres de verdad gilipollas-dijo antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse

-Hey, mi chaqueta- dicho esto ella se la tiro- Gracias, y mi beso de buenas noches?

-Anda y que te den-dijo ella antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Perdon, perdón, perdón, todos los perdones que se puedan dar

He tenido muchos problemitas en este tiempo…

Bueno, espero poder actualizar mas seguido t.t

Aquí os dejo mi msn por si me quereis agregar

noha_, si me agregais no se, os lo agradecería con….actualizaciones mas pronto

Bueno, aquí me despido, besoos (L)


End file.
